


Competence Is Sexy

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen impresses Ryan in the Forest Of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competence Is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Competence Is Sexy  
> Pairing: Stephen Hart/Tom Ryan  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Stephen impresses Ryan in the Forest Of Dean.  
> Notes: Written for the Primeval Denial Team Fest  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stephen is surprised when the blond soldier falls into step beside him.

"Quick thinking back there. Quite impressive"

"Thanks."

"Nice shooting too."

Stephen shrugs. "A big enough target and it's hard to miss."

"I'm Captain Ryan, by the way."

Stephen sticks out his hand. "Stephen Hart."

"Nice to meet you, Stephen. Have you seen anything like that before?"

"I've seen fossils and skeletons but obviously not the real thing before today. I wonder will there be any more of these anomalies."

"You're as bad as the professor, so excited about almost dying. Do you have to sound so enthusiastic about the possibility of more?"

They're almost caught up to the others so Stephen stops for a minute. "It's terrifying but fascinating. Even when you know how big some of the creatures were it's all just a picture in your head of what they must have looked like. I'll admit that I was scared but just to see it move and the way it behaved. Poor thing was obviously completely confused at being in our world but its strength and speed. I'm really glad I was here for this."

"You sound like my best mate when he gets onto the subject of cars."

"Sorry. It's a bit of a specialist subject."

"I didn't mean it as a complaint. Would you like to go out with me some time?"

Stephen is surprised but answers yes almost immediately. The Captain is gorgeous and quite direct. One of the other soldiers shouts over to Ryan so Stephen gives him his number before Ryan rejoins his team.

As Nick's friend Stephen is entitled to the front seat. He's excited about what they saw today but now nervous about the possibility of a date. Luckily that student, Connor, is getting a lift with them and between him and Nick the conversation flows easily. They have to go to the home office tomorrow morning but the thought of possibly seeing more dinosaurs is exciting to all three of them.

It's a few days before Ryan calls, long enough for Stephen to wonder if he will. The conversation is a little strained at first but they agree to go to Pizza Hut at Covent Garden.

"Is seven okay?" asks Stephen.

"Sounds good."

In his eagerness not to be late Stephen actually arrives early. He can't help smiling when he sees Ryan already there. The pale blue shirt he's wearing goes well with his black jeans. Stephen opted for casual himself so he's pleased. They're seated quite quickly and after ordering their drinks they discover they have little in common until they vehemently agree that Titanic is overrated.

"I had a girlfriend at the time who dragged me to it. There was this woman across the aisle from us with her shoes off snoring away, an expensive sleep."

Ryan smiles. "I went of my own free will which is worse. My sister, Amy, wanted to see it and her best mate was grounded so I offered to treat her. I kept thinking if Rose had moved over on that piece of wood then Jack wouldn't have died. Amy thought it was so romantic."

The conversation flows a little easier after that and while Stephen is nervous he finds Ryan's smile to be reassuring. He's also not afraid to disagree with Stephen's insistence that the Harry Potter books are not just for children. After ill-advised relationships with both Cutters, Ryan's frankness is a welcome relief. At the end of the night Ryan offers to pay and suggests with some confidence that Stephen pay next time. It's only when he sees the credit card that he sees Ryan's first name.

"Do you always go by Ryan?"

"Usually yeah. I don't mind either one. I'm Tom to family of course, Thomas to my grandmother and Thomas Christopher Ryan if I've upset my mother but I'm used to being called Ryan on the job."

"Can I get your number this time?"

Ryan keys his number into Stephen's phone and hands it back with a smile. "I'm glad you said yes."

"Me too, they do a lovely garlic bread. No honestly I had a great night, Ryan. I'll call you soon, okay."

There's a slightly awkward moment after they ascend the stairs and realise they're both heading toward the tube station. Covent Garden is busy as always and they're pushed together in the lift. Stephen smiles when Ryan's hand brushes against his in a very deliberate way. He's so relieved that this went well, that there's already the promise of a second date. It's his call this time and he'll probably end up calling Ryan tomorrow, if not sooner.

He ends up seeing Ryan the very next day at another anomaly site. Although remaining professional Stephen can't help noticing how good Ryan looks in his tactical gear. The other soldiers are dressed the same but it's Ryan who stands out. Things get a little fuzzy after he's bitten and sees Helen.

The next meal they share are a punnet of grapes from Stephen's locker in the hospital. It's nothing like the date Stephen wanted to have but considering the alternative it'll do nicely.

"Thanks for the part you played in saving me."

"That's a bit of a long list as it goes."

"Oh I know. Nick could have died trying to get that venom. I also had to apologise to Abby. Apparently I asked her out. The all black outfit and hair colour must have confused me."

Ryan laughs. "At least you mixed me up with a pretty girl. You almost died for Nick and in return he almost died for you. Should I be jealous?"

Stephen shakes his head. "No. Other than ten days last year we've only ever been friends. I'd still probably die for him but we weren't compatible as lovers. You know when it's awkward and when it feels good. We thought there was something there but it didn't work for us."

Stephen is surprised when Ryan leans in to kiss him. It's the loveliest kiss he's had in a long time and he loves the way Ryan takes hold of his hand before pulling away. Ryan is smiling and Stephen smiles back.

"I think we'll last more than ten days. Now let me take you home and feed you a proper dinner."

"That'd be nice. Thanks." The thought of being looked after is really appealing, even if his fridge is probably empty.


End file.
